goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Evil Noodle calls Little Karl a crybaby during Frozen/Beaten up by Jet
Evil Noodle Calls Little Karl a crybaby during Frozen/Beaten up by Jet is a GoAnimate special with the transcript and plot of it made by Luna Minami. Plot In the GoAnimate Omega Cinemas, Evil Noodle makes Little Karl cry and make fun of him because of Anna's death, flooding the GoAnimate Omega Cinemas and killing 40,000 people and injuring 10,000 people. And then, Luna and Rei ground Evil Noodle and Jet beats him up. Later that night, Mrs Hamburger and Mr Hamburger comfort Little Karl with a bedtime story. Cast *Eric as Evil Noodle. *Kimberly as Luna Minami. *Kendra as Noodle. *Ivy as Foo and Shimajirō Shimano. *Amy as Ka-Chung. *Emma as Jazzi. *Jennifer as Custard. *Shy Girl as Mimirin Midorihara. *Justin as Little Karl Hamburger. *Catherine as Mrs Hamburger. *Brian as Mr Hamburger. Transcript Part 1: Evil Noodle makes fun of Little Karl during Frozen (GoCity, 6:30 pm. Various characters are watching Frozen, however Evil Noodle is not behaving) (Thirty seconds later, the scene reaches the saddest part of Frozen, Anna's death) (Little Karl starts crying and it made Evil Noodle very happy) Evil Noodle: Karl Jr, due to being sad over Anna's death, you are such a crybaby! Noodle began singing You're Such A Crybaby to Little Karl in the style of Notes In Your Lunch Bag from Bizaardvark Evil Noodle: You're just a dumb crybaby in the world. Whimpering like a loser. Scared of tornadoes you are, whimping like a loser. You're just so pathetic. Wish you could stop crying, but you're just so dumb. Evil Noodle and Chorus: You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! It's so embarrassing that you're sad! Ha, ha, ha, ha! Ha, ha ha, ha! You're so very pathetic! Evil Noodle: Tears are streaming down your face, and there's no way to stop your crying. Sadness is endless, it's a death sentence. You're just so pathetic. Wish you could stop bawling, but you're just a crybaby. Evil Noodle and Chorus: You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! It's so embarrassing that you're sad! Ha, ha, ha, ha! Ha, ha ha, ha! You're so very pathetic! You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! Ha, ha, ha, ha! Ha, ha, ha, ha! You are such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! It's so embarrassing that you're sad! Ha, ha, ha, ha! Ha, ha, ha, ha! You're such a crybaby!! Karl begins to cry even mega hardest to the point he cried a massive, enormous, colossal and gigantic wave of tears, flooding the entire GoAnimate Omega Cinemas, killing over 40,000 people, injuring over 10,000 people and causing everyone to panic and run for their lives to: A black background surrounded by flames with Shimajirō Shimajirō Shimano: (changes to Scary voice) EVIL NOODLE!!! (7x) YOU GET OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!!!! YOU...ARE...IN...TROUBLE!! AND IN DEAD MEAT!! Part 2: Evil Noodle gets beaten up by Jet the Hawk to: Outside the Save-Um Central. A bus is seen driving to the sidewalk as the dramatic chipmunk sound effect played really loudly. to: The living room Shimajirō Shimano: Evil Noodle, how bloody dare you make fun of Karl Jr and make him cry a massive and gigantic tsunami of tears to flood the whole GoAnimate Omega Cinemas due to the sad scene in Frozen over Anna's death. Now, we're gonna have to pay $30,000 to repair the whole GoAnimate Omega Cinemas!!! Mimirin Midorihara: I agree with my boyfriend! Jazzi: You probably killed over 40,000 people because of what you did to Karl Jr!! Foo: Even worse, you just killed whole entire families!!! Noodle: And thanks to you, we will also be paying 10,000 hospital bills because of what you did to make Karl Jr bawl! Ka-Chung: And we will be going to the funeral of the people that were killed by Karl Jr's massive tsunami of tears! Custard: Why did you make Karl Jr cry like that?! Do you know he is a nice 14-year-old soldier? You should know doing that kind of stuff like that can really make Karl Jr cry extremely mega harder, you stupid boy!!! Azuki: Yeah, you should be sorry for what you do to Karl Jr! Matcha: Now he needs to go to sleep because of you making him bawl! B.B. Jammies: Agweed. Azura: That's it, you are so mega grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded for megaplex tranquility!! And also, someone is going to beat you up! Do you know who he is? I'll give you a hint. He is an anthropomorphic hawk and the leader of the current generation of Babylon Rogues. He is known as the "Legendary Wind Master" due to his mastery of Extreme Gear riding, which has earned him an impressive reputation. Evil Noodle: I don't want to be beaten up by Jet! Azura: That's right. It's Jet, and he is going to beat you up with a dagger. Jet the Hawk, beat up Evil Noodle. appears Jet: Prepare for some bleeding! beats up Evil Noodle. However, the television static occurs followed by a technical difficulties sign with the word "Censored!" Part 3: Little Karl's parents comfort Little Karl to Little Karl's bedroom; Mrs Hamburger and Mr Hamburger are comforting Little Karl Mr Hamburger: Do not worry, son. We are here to comfort you with a bedtime story. Little Karl: Okay, Dad and Mom. Mrs Hamburger: After the bedtime story, we will put you to bed. Little Karl: I know, Dad and Mom. Evil Noodle was mean for calling me a crybaby during Frozen. Mr Hamburger: I will read you a bedtime story of "Mortal Kombat Two". Little Karl: Okay, Dad. Hamburger reads Little Karl a bedtime story of "Mortal Kombat Two". the story; Little Karl is sleepy Mr Hamburger: Are you okay, son? Little Karl: Yes, Dad. I am sleepy. Mrs Hamburger: Come on, Karl Jr. It's time for bed. to Little Karl's bedroom; Mr Hamburger and Mr Hamburger put Little Karl into bed and tuck him in Mr Hamburger: Goodnight, son. Little Karl: Goodnight, Dad, Mom. Hamburger and Mr Hamburger leave and go to the their bedroom Jr yawns and falls asleep Category:Grounded Stories by Luna Minami Category:The Evil Save-Ums' grounded days Trivia